(1) Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to communication networks. More particularly, disclosed embodiments related to means, methods and systems for delivering (i.e. directing and transforming) data packets from sender to receiver(s).
(2) Description of the Related Art
Present networks inefficiencies are due to necessity of maintaining routing tables and packet processing rules by each networks elements on the possible way of the data packet from sender to receiver(s).
There are many weak points in the current art, as the current technology requires every single retransmission network element to maintain its own instance of network topology and packet flow descriptions; to calculate possible packet routes through known part of network and to set up the possible packet processing actions. Ongoing changes in the connectivity of a particular retransmission network element are required to be communicated to many other elements (not limited to adjacent), causing further rebuilding of the topology description by all those elements. Changing of flow processing rules are required to be propagated to all network retransmission elements on the possible way of that packet flow.
The prior art is premised upon huge stack of network protocols implementations and manual work involvements in processes of network configuration. Thus, there is a present and long felt need in the art for the disclosed embodiments.